The Song In Our Life
by Cuzhae
Summary: Nyanyian yang mengiringi hidup kita. Mengikuti irama. Walaupun kadang terdengar sumbang ataupun rusak. Tetapi di setiap liriknya terdapat rasa mendalam, berbagai emosi dimainkan hanya oleh sebuah lagu. Keindahan warna suara terdapati. Tertarik membaca kisah kami? /DLDR! AU!Music Life *RnR*
1. Prologue

PROLOG

"Yaya~ Pergi ke konser di alun-alun kota yuk!" Ajak Ying dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Males ah," jawab Yaya singkat.

"Yah, Yaya nggak asik!" ujar Ying sambil memalingkan muka.

"Bercanda. Memang kenapa sih kau mau banget liat konsernya?" Tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Ya iyalah! Aku pengen tanda tangan _mereka._ "

"Memangnya konser _band_ apa sih?" tanyanya lagi.

"Pokoknya ikut 'aja _deh_ pasti kamu suka!" Ujar Ying sambil menarik tangan Yaya.

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), based on Wali band song (coming soon)**

Sorak sorai dari para penonton disertai dengan tepuk tangan kepada sang bintang di atas panggung. Yang sedang menyanyikan beberapa lagu.

 _"MUNGKIN HANYA BILA KU MATI KAU KAN BERHENTI TUK MENYAKITI,"_

Begitulah potongan nyanyian yang dibawakan oleh sang vokalis, BoBoiBoy.

Setelah selesai konser tersebut Ying langsung mengajak Yaya untuk bertemu langsung sang bintang.

"Ayo Yaya!" seru Ying

"Mari!"

-OoO-

Di ruang artis

"Permisi, aku minta tanda tanganmu Fang, boleh?" Pinta Ying pada sang gitaris.

"Boleh. Minta foto atau nomor _handphone_ pun boleh." Jawab Fang dengan santai.

"Kyaaa!" Spontan Ying menjerit.

-OoO-

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Hwaaa! Akhirnya aku dapet nomor _handphone_ nya!" seru Ying heboh.

"Biasa aja kali Ying," Yaya hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Hehehe..." Ying hanya terkekeh.

"Sekarang kita pulang ini sudah malam," ajak Yaya

"Baiklah." jawab Ying cepat.

Tapi tiba-tiba dompet Yaya jatuh di tempat tersebut, tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya.

–o–

"Fuhh.. hari yang melelahkan," ujar BoBoiBoy. Matanya tertuju pada dompet yang tergeletak dekat kursinya.

"Eh, ini dompet siapa?" ujarnya sambil membuka dompet berwarna merah jambu tersebut lalu menemukan kartu pengenal.

"Yaya Yah..?"

–o–

"Heh, dompetku mana?!" ucap Yaya panik ketika menyadari dompetnya hilang.

 **Takdir yang menghampiri mereka telah tiba. Akankah sesuatu mengejutkan menanti?**

 _A/N: Bagaimana keterusannya? Jangan lupa tetap_ stay tune _ya!_

 **Syifa589**


	2. Chapter 01

Setibanya di rumah, Yaya hanya merenung memikirkan dompet itu. Di dalamnya ada _handphone_ maupun benda penting lainnya. Mungkin besok ia akan menemui Ying untuk membantu mencari. Inginnya, ia mencari dompetnya sekarang juga, tetapi bagaimana pun ini sudah larut malam.

 _Semoga_ _saja belum ada yang_ menemukannya, pikirnya.

 **Disclaimer** : **BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning** : **AU** , **OOC** , **Typo(s)** , **based** **on** **Wali** **band** **song (Kekasih** **Halal)**

Tirai pagi mulai tersibak, memancarkan sinar surya yang hangat dengan suasana damai. Tapi tidak dengan orang ini, Yaya. Lari tergesa-gesa menuju rumah Ying.

"Ying! Buka pintunya cepat!" Yaya berteriak cukup keras dari depan rumah sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa Yaya?" Ucap Ying kebingungan melihat Yaya dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Dengan segera Yaya menceritakan tujuan dia datang kemari. Yaya menjelaskan bahwa dompetnya hilang dengan isi cukup penting –ralat sangat penting.

"Kapan dompetmu hilang?" Tanya Ying dengan bicaranya yang serius.

"Mmm... Kalau nggak salah pas konser tadi malam," Yaya coba mengingatnya.

"Kalau begitu... Mari kita cari sekarang!" Dengan cepat Ying masuk rumah untuk mengambil tas kecilnya dan menarik tangan Yaya menuju Alun-alun.

-oOo-

Di sisi lain...

BoBoiBoy masih sibuk dengan _handphone_ yang ditemuinya semalam. Dengan hati-hati ia menelisik isinya. Pertama, ia membuka galeri –meskipun tahu itu tak sopan agar mengetahui seperti apa wajah sang pemilik dompet beserta isinya alias Yaya. Dan untungnya tidak memakai _password_ tuk membuka layar. BoBoiBoy menemukan foto seorang gadis berpose anggun.

"Hmm.. Cantik."

Kedua, ia membuka kontak, mencari nomor yang bisa dihubungi. Akhirnya BoBoiBoy menemukan nomor dengan kontak **Ying** **[Best** **Friend]** , tetapi dengan usilnya ia mencantumkan nomor miliknya dan menyimpan nomor Yaya di ponsel BoBoiBoy.

' _Siapa_ _tahu_ _jodoh._ _Eh_ , _maksudnya_ _jadi teman baik,'_ ucapnya dalam hati dengan senyuman jahil.

Cepat-cepat BoBoiBoy menghubungi nomor Ying agar dapat mengembalikan dompet Yaya.

-oOo-

Di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba ponsel Ying berdering tanda panggilan masuk.

 **Yaya [Queen** **of Pink] calling**

"Yaya, lihat ini nomormu!" ujar Ying.

"Apa? Sini biar aku yang jawab," Yaya mengambil ponsel Ying dari genggaman si empu.

" _Halo?"_

"Tolong siapapun kamu, kembalikan dompet saya sekarang juga!"

" _Hey_ , _tenanglah sedikit nona. Baiklah kita bertemu di Alun-alun sore ini."_

Yah, tidak berkemungkinan pada siang terik ini, karena cuaca hari ini amatlah panas.

-o-

Yaya sendiri tidak tahu bahwa yang menemukannya ialah BoBoiBoy, yaitu salah satu personil dari _band_ **Breeze**.

i

i

i

Sembari menunggu mereka berdua berkeliling di _stand_ makanan terdekat, mengisi perut.

"Andai saja aku tak ceroboh," ucap Yaya sembari memasukkan kue mangkuk yang asapnya masih mengepul. Sedangkan Ying dengan lahap meraup kue bulan.

Hening

"Sudahlah itu bukan salahmu."

14.45 PM

 _Hari semakin_ _jingga namun_ ' _dia_ ' _belum_ terlihat _juga_. _Apa_ sebaiknya _aku_ _pulang_ _ya?_ Pikir Yaya.

Gelisah melanda Yaya. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus tetap di sana. Eh tapi 'dia' menemukan Yaya dengan cara apa? Bahkan ia tak berpikir sampai situ. 'Dia' kan belum memberikan lokasi secara spesifiknya.

"Permisi. Kamu yang namanya Yaya 'kan?" Seseorang bertanya dari belakang mereka berdua.

"Benar. Siapa ya?" Begitu Yaya menoleh, ia langsung mengira orang itu berpenampilan mencurigakan. Memakai topi warna oranye–kejingga-jinggaan, wajah tertutup masker dan lagi pakai kacamata.

"Begini, aku ingin mengembalikan ini," rupanya yang berbicara kepada Yaya ialah 'dia'. Menyodorkan sebuah dompet.

"Terima kasih. Maaf menyinggung, tapi kenapa kamu berpenampilan seperti itu?" Akhirnya Yaya menanyakannya juga.

"Iya, apa jangan-jangan kamu _stalker_?!" tambah Ying perkataanmya merujuk seperti menuduh. Menunjuk tepat di depan wajah 'dia'.

"Hahaha.. Tentu saja bukan nona. Aku sedang flu, jadi ku memakai masker," elak 'dia'.

"Rasanya tidak sopan tidak memperkenalkan diri, walaupun aku tahu kamu mengetahui namaku. Namaku Yaya, dan ini sahabatku Ying."

"Aku Asyroq."

"Semoga kita dapat bertemu di lain waktu."

"Tentu saja nona."

 _Rasanya pernah_ _mendengar suara Asyroq, tapi di mana?_ batin Ying. Pendengaran gadis itu tidak mungkin rusak.

-oOo-

BoBoiBoy menghempaskan diri ke kasur. Sungguh tadi hampir saja ketahuan. Apalagi Ying, dia terlihat mencurigainya.

Melirik gitar menganggur, BoBoiBoy memutuskan untuk memainkan sambil bernyanyi. Berusaha mencari posisi nyaman.

 _Aku_ _telah_ _lelah_

 _Memilih_ _memilah_ _mencari_ _wanita_

 _Siapakah_ _dirinya_

 _Yang kan_ _menjadi_ _kekasih_ _halalku_

-x-

Kalian tahu jadi orang terkenal itu kadang menyebalkan. Seperti urusan kekasih, harus memilah mana yang tulus atau yang hanya numpang tenar.

 _Tiba-tiba_ _aku_ _terpana_

 _Ada_ _kejutan_ _tak_ _terduga_

-x-

Namun hari ini ia tertarik ingin mengenal baik seorang gadis.

 _Dia_ _gadis_ _berkerudung_ _merah_

 _Hatiku_ _tergoda tergugah_

 _Tak_ _cuma_ _parasnya_ _yang_ _indah_

 _Dia_ _baik Dia_ _soleha_

-x-

Dominan warna merah–tadi Yaya nggak serba pink, terbalut dalam diri. Paras cantik, perilaku sopan, dan terlihat soleha. Siapa yang tak tergugah?

 _Dia_ _gadis_ _berkerudung_ _merah_

 _Bawalah_ _diriku_ _padanya_

 _Takkan_ _habis_ _ku_ _berdoa_

 _Jadi_ _kekasih_ _halalnya_

-x-

Semoga Yaya bisa menjadi tempat hati berlabuh.

 _Jadikan_ _diriku_ _halal_

 _Memeluk_ _halal_ _menciummu_

 _Lekaslah_ _jangan_ _tunda_

 _Untuk_ _menjadi_ _kekasih_ _halalku_

-x-

Alunan melodi gitar seruak ke seluruh kamar BoBoiBoy. Biarlah hari ini ia bahagia.

 _Itu_ _itu_ _dia_ _gadis_ _berkerudung_ _merah_

 _Hatiku tergoda_ _tergugah_

 _Tak_ _cuma_ _parasnya_ _yang_ _indah_

 _Dia baik dia soleha_

-x-

Pada bait terakhir terseru. Ketukan pintu terdengar, BoBoiBoy tidak mengindahkan.

Karena tak ada balasan, pelaku pengetuk pintu mengintip ke dalam. Ketika melihat BoBoiBoy tersenyum miring, jadi bergidik. Oh, ternyata itu Gopal yang bermaksud main.

-o-

Ponsel dirogoh cepat, menelepon Fang.

"Fang! BoBoiBoy, temanmu ini mulai tidak waras."

"Bukannya bocah itu dari dulu _udah_ nggak waras."

"Kejamnya. Dia senyum-senyum sendiri. Menakutkan~ Hayoyo, aku harus bagaimana Fang?!"

"Haah.. Sudahlah aku tutup dulu."

"Tung-"

 _Huwaa! BoBoiBoy sadarlah_!

Gopal tak peduli lagi dengan izin masuk, ia masuk dan menerjang tubuh BoBoiBoy.

"Siapa kau?!" Gopal menggoncang bahu BoBoiBoy.

"A-apa maksudmu Go-gopal?"

"Keluar kau dari tubuh kawan baik ku."

"Aku BoBoiBoy lah! Ish! Lepaslah Gopal, aku pusing."

"Waa! Maaf, kira tadi kamu kerasukan."

"Hah?" BoBoiBoy _speechless_.

-oOo-

 **Bonus**

13 Maret yang artinya itu esok. Hari selasa. Harinya BoBoiBoy berulang tahun! Vokalis Breeze yang sifatnya _gimana.. gitu_.

Penggemar Breeze _band_ semakin menjadi akan acara mereka bersama sang idola. Mempersiapkan kejutan bagi BoBoiBoy. Pastilah, ini merupakan sesuatu yang ditungu-tunggu.

Rasionalnya sih begitu, namun BoBoiBoy sendiri bahkan sering lupa tanggak kelahiran. Mengesankan.

Rencana mulai dirundingkan.

"Ingat! Jangan sampai ada balon," kata Fang tegas. Ia tak mau repot jika globofobia BoBoiBoy kambuh.

"Iwan, jangan diam terus. Bantu yang lain."

"Gopal, makannya nanti sesudah BoBoiBoy memotong kue."

"Yang di sana, _ngegosip mulu._ Cepat kerja!"

' _Merepotkan_ ,' geram Fang.

Jika bertanya BoBoiBoy di mana? Ia sedang di kediaman Kakek Aba untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Tentu saja beliau tahu rencana teman-teman cucunya ini.

Ying serta Yaya turut diundang. Kehadiran mereka membuat BoBoiBoy senang, apalagi jika sudah ada Yaya.

Tinggal merapikan saja.

-o-

Berhubung semua sudah beres. Kakek Aba mengajak BoBoiBoy ke tempat perayaan.

"Kek, kita mau kemana?" BoBoiBoy menatap bingung Kakek Aba yang menyetir.

"Nanti juga kau tahu."

Mobil terhenti begitu sampai di depan sebuah gedung.

"Nah, turun. Ayo masuk!" ajak Kakek Aba.

'Kok kayak ada yang aneh,' batin BoBoiBoy.

Begitu masuk, BoBoiBoy dikejutkan oleh suara _confetti_. Rekan-rekan berkumpul di depannya saat ini. Ada yang meniup terompet, kado, jangan lupa kue.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BOBOIBOY!!" sorak mereka serempak.

"Eng.. _Emang_ hari ini aku ulang tahun?"

 _'Dasar pelupa'_

 **To be Continued**

A/N:

Happy (late) Birthday BoBoiBoy!!

Ternyata sudah tanggal 13 Maret kembali. Penginnya sih buat spesial FanFic, lah tapi waktu dan ide belum mendukung sepertinya. Jadilah ada selipan di sini.

Kenapa dengan BoBoiBoy tersenyum misterius?

 **Syifa589**


	3. Chapter 02

Pertemuan itu meninggalkan kenangan indah baginya. Wajah manis itu selalu terbayang dibenaknya. Matanya bagaikan tatapan maut yang memikat. Begitupun dengan suaranya laksana harmonika dengan melodi terlembut yang pernah didengar BoBoiBoy. Meskipun ia berjumpa hanya sekejap dengannya, tapi itu benar-benar _amazing_.

Heeh?! Kenapa BoBoiBoy menjadi sok puitis begini? _'Aku_ ini _kenapa? Mimpi apa aku semalam jadi begini?_ tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

-oOo-

Di lain tempat seseorang yang sedang dibayangkan BoBoiBoy, masih berbalut piama tidur warna merah mudanya. Ia merasa tidak enak badan, badannya demam tinggi. Meskipun begitu ia tetap pergi ke kampus agar tidak ketinggalan studi. Untungnya hari ini jadwal kelasnya agak siang. Jadi ia bisa beristirahat walaupun sebentar. Setidaknya untuk menghilangkan pusing di kepalanya.

Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy milik Monsta

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Membosankan (of course), etc

Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka pindah ke kampus baru. BoBoiBoy, Fang, Gopal dan Iwan harus pindah ke Pulau Rintis disebabkan jadwal manggung– setidaknya itulah yang mereka tahu –mereka di sekitar tempat ini. Sekaligus tepat seminggu BoBoiBoy dan Yaya bertemu waktu itu.

 ** _Flashback on_**

"Kalian harus pindah ke Pulau Rintis. Jangan tanya alasan. Cepat kemasi barang kalian karena besok adalah waktunya," sang manajer Breeze mengungkapkan perintahnya.

"Baik," ujar mereka serempak.

Sebenarnya manajer itu kenapa sih? Sukanya merintah, tapi pas ditanya alasan eh dicuekin. 'Kan kesal. Setidaknya ia masih punya hati.

"BoBoiBoy, bukannya Pulau Rintis itu tempat kamu pas kecil?" tanya Gopal.

"Masa sih?"

"Yeeh, pelupanya kambuh tuh," sindir Fang.

"Apaan sih," BoBoiBoy mendelik dikatai seperti itu. Iwan yang melihat mereka mulai berdebat sedikit panik, ia menatap gelisah. Jika tidak dihentikan, jangan harap ada kedamaian.

"Sudahlah tu. Kita harus cepat sebelum manajer datang dan memarahi kalian lagi," Gopal mencoba meleraikan BoBoiBoy dan Fang.

"Kenapa masih ngobrol?! Cepat berkemas!" di kejauhan suara teriakan manajer menginterupsi.

 _'Tuh kan.'_

 ** _Flashback off_**

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kejadian minggu lalu. Sebenarnya Fang mengikuti BoBoiBoy dari belakang ketika akan menemui Yaya. Ingat ya, Fang hanya khawatir kalau BoBoiBoy berulah lagi. Ketika ia kehilangan jejak BoBoiBoy, tak sengaja matanya menangkap siluet Ying. Entah karena apa, dari sekian banyak _fansgirl_ -nya, Yinglah yang membuat dirinya tertarik untuk mungkin hanya mencoba mengenalnya ataupun menjadi teman, dan kalau bisa Fang ingin lebih dari itu.

Menurutnya Ying berbeda. Tentu karena ia sering mengobrol jadi ia tahu bagaimana Ying itu, walau tak secara langsung. Tujuan dari apa yang diperbuat Fang setidaknya ia ingin menanyakan pada Ying siapa Yaya. Ia ingin mengetahui seluk beluk Yaya. Yang dibicarakan BoBoiBoy sewaktu selesai manggung. Sebab waktu ia kadang jengkel mendengar temannya terus berceloteh tentang gadis.

-oOo-

Kembali ke diri BoBoiBoy, yang tengah mencoba untuk meng-SMS Yaya dengan mengaku kembali bahwa ia adalah Asyroq bukannya BoBoiBoy. Tapi sayangnya Yaya tak kunjung membalas SMS-nya. Gopal yang melihat itu tahu bahwa BoBoiBoy merasa sedih. Maka ia mencoba menghiburnya dengan bernyanyi.

"Sabar sabar sabarlah sayangku...~~ Semua ini 'kan cepat berlalu~" dengan gayanya yang uhh-mengelikan, bisa dibayangkan sendiri.

"Cukup Gopal, Gelilah! Bukannya ngehibur malah bikin malu, ini tempat umum Gopal," BoBoiBoy merasa malu dilihat banyak orang ketika Gopal bernyanyi dengan gaya seperti itu, apalagi ini kampus.

"Nah gitu dong. Mending aku dimarahin sama kamu daripada harus ngeliat mukamu itu ditekuk. Jelek tau!" tetapi seketika itu Gopal melihat ada yang mendekat.

"Eh, lihat BoBoiBoy! Siapa yang mendekat kesini?" segera yang disebut namanya menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Gopal.

"Tak mungkin! Dia, dia itu ...," BoBoiBoy tak menyangka siapa yang menuju mereka berdua. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau BoBoiBoy ada di sini? Entahlah, yang terpenting untuk apa dia kemari?

"Itu.. Itu Yaya," sungguh tak tersangka Yaya ada di sini.

"Maaf, tadi Anda panggil saya?" tanya Yaya linglung menunjuk diri.

Gopal hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat telenovela langsung di hadapannya. Segera BoBoiBoy menyikut Gopal. "Iya, itu aku. Masa lupa sih, ini aku Asyroq," sedikit membenarkan perkara.

"Eh, rupanya kamu Asyroq. Agak beda sih soalnya, cuma hapal topi yang kamu pakai doang. Lagian pas itu ketutup mukanya. Maaf ya," Jujur. Sesungguhnya Yaya tak kalah kaget ketika tahu sekarang ia bertemu Asyroq, ralat BoBoiBoy di kampusnya.

Merasa kurang enak BoBoiBoy kbali berujar, "Nggak apa-apa. SMS sampai 'kan?"

"Sampai kok. Maaf tadi aku nggak balas sms mu, pulsa aku habis. Hhe .. tapi sebelumnya kenapa kamu tahu nomor aku? Dan kenapa nomormu ada di handphone ku?" Jujur. Sesungguhnya Yaya bingung akan hal nomor tidak diundang di kontaknya.

Apa yang harus BoBoiBoy katakan?

"Emm, itu anu aku iseng simpan nomor kamu," akhirnya BoBoiBoy menjawab jujur.

Gopal tak bisa berkutip. Sebenarnya ini ada apa? Kenapa Boboiboy mengaku sebagai Asyroq? Entahlah ... Dia yang merasa pusing membisiki BoBoiBoy, "BoBoiBoy, aku pergi dulu. Silahkan nikmati percakapan kalian berdua. Aku takut merusak suasana. Kalau ada perlu calling aja."

BoBoiBoy mengerti, maka ia perbolehkan Gopal pergi.

"Namamu Yaya 'kan? Salam kenal aku Gopal. Kalian lanjutkan saja acara ngobrolnya, aku ada urusan," sapa Gopal terhadap Yaya.

"Salam kenal juga Gopal," Gopal pergi menjauh dari mereka. Sembari berjalan, ia berpikir kenapa Yaya tak mengenalnya?! Ia 'kan drummer terkenal. Seharusnya tadi itu Yaya meminta tanda tangannya. Maaf terkadang Gopal sedikit lebay.

Kembali ke percakapan.

"Terus kenapa kamu di sini?" BoBoiBoy mengawali kembali percakapan.

"Seharusnya aku yang nanya gitu. Tentu saja aku di sini. 'Kan ini kampus ku,"

"Oh, aku mahasiswa pindahan. Baru saja hari ini aku masuk ke kampus ini," jelas BoBoiBoy.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu kita sekarang sama-sama sekolah di sini, tepatnya ngampus."

Ia merasa senang jika Yaya ternyata juga sama kuliah di sini.

* * *

"Lihat Fang! Kenapa coba Boboiboy nyamar segala?!" sebetulnya Gopal tidak benar-benar pergi dari sana, tetapi mencari Fang untuk diajak mencari tahu.

"Biasalah, palingan juga buat modus deketin perempuan," sudah tertebak oleh Fang jika Gopal akan kaget.

"Sudahlah kita tinggalkan mereka saja. Aku bosan melihatnya," Fang pergi dari tempat sana.

"Dey, tunggu aku!" Gopal segera menyusul.

Sembari makan di kantin Gopal lagi-lagi membahas persoalan Yaya. "Tapi Fang, BoBoiBoy kenal Yaya dari mana?" Gopal yang masih penasaran terus bertanya.

"Dompet Yaya waktu itu jatuh di ruang artis. BoBoiBoy menemukannya dan mengembalikannya kembali pada Yaya, " sungguh malas sebenarnya ia menjawab. Karena jengah dengan pertanyaan Gopal yang pastinya tiada habisnya. Dan lagipula, ternyata Yaya tidak bersama Ying kemari. Itulah penyebabnya Fang terlihat lesu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku lihat sendiri," Fang menjawab dengan dingin sehingga Gopal gemetaran dibuatnya.

Orang yang dibicarakan Fang dan Gopal sedang asyik mengobrol.

Tapi ada yang janggal. BoBoiBoy melihat Yaya terlihat pucat.

"Kau sakit kah Yaya?" tanya BoBoiBoy khawatir.

"Tidak Asyroq. Aku tidak apa-apa," Yaya tidak mau membuat teman barunya repot.

"Ya sudah, nanti lagi kita sambung ngobrolnya. Aku harus masuk kelas," ketika Yaya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia merasa kepala sangat pusing. Pandangannya kabur, tak lama Yaya pingsan.

Dengan sigap BoBoiBoy menangkap tubuh Yaya. "Permisi Yaya aku harus melakukan ini," sebenarnya ia tak merasa enak jika ia melakukannya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Jika tidak, maka Yaya akan terjatuh.

Dengan cepat ia membopong Yaya ke ruang kesehatan. Takutnya jika tidak segera dibawa akan terjadi yang tak diinginkan.

Semoga Yaya tidak apa-apa, pikir BoBoiBoy.

~To be continued~

Maaf update-nya kelamaan TwT Maaf juga, pasti bosan :')


	4. Chapter 03

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia segera membawa gadis yang sedang bersamanya ke ruang kesehatan. Tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Sedikit lagi sampai dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sesampainya ia segera membuka pintu ruang itu dengan keras sehingga terbuka lebar. Melihat ada pasien, dokter yang bertugas menjadi dokter penjaga segera menangani Yaya yang terkulai lemas.

Ia takut dirinya hanya pembawa sial bagi Yaya. Dulu saat ketemuan di Alun-alun, sesudah BoBoiBoy mengembalikan barang Yaya, tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur dengan deras. Ying telah pulang duluan, katanya ada urusan mendadak. Terpaksa Yaya pulang sendiri. Dan malangnya Yaya tidak membawa payung karena tadi siangnya panas, pikirnya saat sore tidak akan hujan. Alhasil semua basah kuyup. Kini saat bertemu dengan BoBoiBoy juga Yaya terkena sial. Ia tiba-tiba pingsan. _Andaikan tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan Yaya,_ pikir BoBoiBoy.

"Dia tidak apa-apa hanya lemas dan membutuhkan istirahat dan sebaiknya suruh pulang saja karena takutnya jika terlalu lelah dia akan pingsan kembali," jelas dokter

"Oh, kalau begitu terima kasih dokter." BoBoiBoy merasa lega karena Yaya tidak apa-apa.

"Sama-sama." dokter meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Wajah pucat pasinya yang begitu terpatri di paras Yaya. Di mana wajah yang penuh senyuman indah menawan? Kemanakah tawa yang begitu indah terdengar ditelinga?

.

.

 ** _Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy belongs to Monsta_**

 ** _Warning: Miss Typo(s), AU! Music life, OOC (maybe), based on Waliband song (Aku Sakit)_**

 ** _._**

Brak!

Pintu terbuka dengan kuat. "Yaya! Ya ampun kenapa kau sampai begini? Sudah ku bilang kan jangan pergi kuliah dulu. Kau 'kan sedang sakit. Begini jadinya kalau kau memaksakan diri, ya tidak apa kan bolos sehari daripada kau sampai pingsan begini." Seorang gadis tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu. Segera menghampiri sahabatnya yang baru sadar dari pingsannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ying. Bagiku pendidikan adalah segalanya. Bukannya kau tidak ada kelas hari ini. Kau tahu dari mana aku ada di sini?" tanya Yaya keheranan sampai tak sadar bahwa BoBoiBoy sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Oh itu. Hehe.. Sebenarnya tadi aku sedang tidur siang. Aku tahu dirimu di sini dari Asyroq, tadi ia menelponku dan memberi tahu kau pingsan tadi. Eh iya kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit?" sekali lagi Ying menanyakan perihal yang sama, ia hanya merasa sangat khawatir dengan Yaya.

"Ying dengarkan. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku ulang ya, AKU TIDAK APA-APA. Jelas? Mungkin hanya pusing sedikit. Sekarang Asyroq di mana? Aku ingin berterima kasih." Ia faham jika Ying mengkhawatirkannya, tapi tidak sampai begini.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sekarang pulang. Nggak ada tapi-tapian atau penolakan. Ini perintah ibumu langsung," jawab Ying yang kurang memuaskan Yaya.

"Ya ya cerewet." Tidak berselang lama Yaya bangkit dari ranjang.

 _'Asyroq kenapa ya? Kenapa tak menunggu ku sadar dulu? Padahal aku mau berterimakasih ke dia,'_ batin Yaya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan BoBoiBoy. Sebenarnya ini semua bukan salahnya. Memang sebelumnya sejak kemarin Yaya sedang sakit.

-oOo-

BoBoiBoy POV

Aku sadar. Kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan hati Yaya sangat kecil. Mana mungkin Yaya mau menerima aku. Kita saja hanya baru dua kali bertemu. Lebih baik aku bergabung dengan teman-teman saja. Mungkin aku sedikit terhibur dengan adanya mereka. Semoga.

 _"Itu mahasiswa baru 'kan?"_

 _"Oh yang pindahan dari Kampus KL?"_

 _"Tapi kok kayak lesu gitu deh."_

 _"Gapapa, yang penting ganteng!"_

 _"Kyaaaaaa,"_

 _"Hai!"_

Aku hanya berjalan lesu bagaikan mayat berjalan. Ku tak pedulikan sapaan dari orang-orang. Aku hanya terus berjalan. Sesampainya aku di tempat teman-temanku. Mereka melihatku seperti melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Aku curiga dengan Gopal. Jangan-jangan dia membocorkan kejadian tadi. Dan yang sangat ku curigai adalah Fang. Tatapan matanya yang menyelisikku seakan aku ada hutang padanya.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Saat pagi tadi kau bahagia sekali. Senyum-senyum sendiri. Sekarang terlihat bersedih hati," Gopal coba bertanya kepadaku.

Ayolah saat ini aku tak mau berbicara. Aku abaikan saja pertanyaan Gopal yang membuatku tambah suntuk. Lebih baik ku pesan minum saja. Iwan hanya diam tak berkutip apapun. Aku heran dengan temanku yang satu ini. Diamnya itu minta ampun. Berbicara saja jarang. Ah sudahlah yang penting sekarang aku meminum air yang ku pesan tadi.

Semuanya menjadi diam, penuh ketenangan. Mereka (mungkin) tak ingin menggangguku. Sampai Fang angkat bicara.

"Untuk apa kau menyamar segala? Lebih baik kau jujur. Atau aku yang memberi tahu Yaya kalau kau sudah berbohong padanya." Sudah ku duga Fang akan menanyakan itu. Hampir saja aku menyemburkan air ku ke dia.

"Kalau aku kasih tahu yang sebenarnya, maka Yaya akan menjauhiku dan kecewa terhadapku. Jika aku tidak menyamar menjadi Asyroq, aku tidak bisa mendekatinya. Mengerti?"

"Terserah." Fang hanya menjawab dengan cuek. Apa-apaan ini? Dia yang nanya dia yang bodo amat. Menurut pengamatan Aku bisa menebak bahwa Fang juga sedang jatuh cinta. Sikapnya agak berbeda.

Baru kali ini aku gelisah hanya gara-gara hal ini.

TSIOL=

Aku sakit

Bila menatap matamu

Sadarku bahwa engkau bukan milikku

 _Ya, aku sadar kau bukan milikku. Kita hanya sebatas kenalan saja._

Aku sakit

Bila ku mengagumimu

Sadarku kau tak pernah mengagumiku

 _Senyuman dirimu yang buat aku kagum padamu. Tersadar kamu tak akan mengagumiku begitu saja._

Bangunkan aku dari tidur panjangku

Sadarkan aku dari mimpi tentangmu

Ku salah bila ku berharap pada mu

Salah ku paksa kau tuk mengagumiku

 _Aku terlelap dalam tidur panjang. Yang memimpikan dirimu selalu. Aku salah terlalu berharap padanya. Mustahil rasanya jika dia terkagum padaku._

Kau tak tahu perasaanku

Dan ku tak mau kau tahu

 _Jika kau tahu perasaanku padamu, apa yang akan kau katakan dan lakukan padaku?_

Aku sakit

Jika kau tahu hatiku

Karna diriku tak berarti bagimu

 _Berulang kali kenyataan menampar diriku ini. Di matamu aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya sebatas hembusan angin mungkin?_

Aku sakit

Bila kah kau sembuhkan aku

Tak mungkin, tak mungkin, sungguh tidak mungkin

 _Karena sungguh mustahil kau bisa menyembuhkanku, kecuali ... dengan cinta tulus dari kamu._

 ** _Ku harap kau lah takdtakdirku._**

 ** _~To be Continued~_**

A/N:

Sempat ragu buat _up_ :')

Tapi ya sudahlah masih bisa diusahain :"))

Makasih yang udah kasih semangat, tadinya mau _discontinue_ aja ...

 ** _Please review ok?_**

 ** _Regards,_**

 ** _Syifa589_**

 ** _Kuningan, Jawa Barat – 17 Juni 2018_**


	5. Chapter 04

**BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta studio/Monsta**

 **Story (c) Mine**

 **Warning: Typo(s) gentayangan, Bikin boring, Music life!AU, OOC (mungkin), Based on song (again) Sayang Lahir Batin dan Hey Manis - Wali band**

.

.

.

RnR?

.

.

.

 _Don't like, Don't read._

.

.

 _\- Happy reading!! -_

 **- _Scene 1: Penggemar istimewa-_**

Ulang tahun. Mendengarnya saja Fang muak. Penggemarnya memberikan pesta kecil-kecilan, memberi kado lalu ucapan. Menjadi pusat perhatian publik. Memang senang menjadi orang populer. Namun mereka mengenal Fang sebaliknya Fang tak mengenal fans satu persatu. Justru itu membuat Fang sedikit canggung. Dan yang sekarang ia nikmati.

Sesaat Fang merasa rindu saat masa-masa sebelum dirinya menjadi seperti ini. Hanya fokus terhadap hidupnya bukan memikirkan bagaimana menjadi idola yang teladan.

Hanya dengan orang terdekat sajalah Fang bisa bebas. Sebenarnya ia setuju pindah ke Pulau Rintis supaya terbebas dari _fans_ yang menggila. Namun nyatanya para penggila itu seperti mengikutinya. Cukup menakutkan bukan.

Sepulang dari studio Fang mampir ke kedai sebentar sebelum ke rumah barunya. Rumah yang disewa berempat. Melepas sejenak beban maupun masalah di atas pundaknya.

Drtt... Drtt.. *Ponsel pintar Fang bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk

"Ya Iwan. Aku di kedai. Obrolin apa sih? Ya iya sebentar lagi ke rumah. Cih bawel, aku tahu lah. Dah~" percakapan singkat dari temannya Iwan. Padahal baru saja tenang. Disuruh pulang. Menyebalkan.

Ying gadis berwajah oriental itu senang, sebab hari ini adalah ulang tahun idolanya, Fang. Kian menit detak jantungnya berdebar. Alangkah sekarang wajahnya telah seperti tomat. Mengingat manisnya senyuman Fang. Inginnya ia mengajak Yaya menemaninya bertemu Fang. Namun sayangnya Yaya tidak bisa. Jadilah dia sendiri yang menemui Fang. Tentu saja Ying sudah membicarakannya dengan Fang tadi.

•

Dengarkanlah aku cerita hatiku

Cerita tentangmu

Aku mau ikhlas, ikhlas menyayangimu

Tutuplah matamu

Cukup aku dan Tuhan yang tahu

•

"Khusus hari ini kita tidak ada kegiatan apapun. Jangan tanya ada rangka apa. Karena pasti sudah tahu alasannya." BoBoiBoy melontarkan ucapan yang begitu sarkastik.

"Yuhuuu! PU-nya dong Fang~" Sedangkan orang yang satu-satunya memiliki sedikit kelebihan berat badan itu mencoba memalak Fang.

"Tahun ini gak ada PU-PU an bisa bangkrut aku mentraktirmu Gopal," bantah Fang seraya mendengkus kecil.

Jika sudah begini artinya teman ungunya itu benar-benar tidak berminat memberi makanan gratis pada Gopal. Mungkin Fang trauma karena tahun lalu Gopal hampir menguras isi dompetnya. Jadi untuk hari ini ia tak akan mengulangnya kembali.

"Iiii Fang jahat."

"Biarin. Aku mau ke pasar malam dulu." Dipakaian tas gitar ke belakang punggungnya. Ketika Fang hendak pergi, ia lalu dihadang BoBoiBoy.

"Tumben. Pasti ada maunya, ya kan?" ujar BoBoiBoy di depan Fang.

"Ck, memangnya apa urusanmu?" Ia melesat ingin meninggalkan rumah. Namun BoBoiBoy terus menghadangnya pergi dengan mencekal tangan Fang kuat.

"Eit, kalau begitu kau tidak bisa pergi Fang."

Apakah ia tidak bisa bebas bepergian hari ini? Hei, inikan hari ulang tahun Fang. "Ketemuan sama Ying. Puas?"

"Heh?! Beneran?! Ikut dong~ siapa tahu Yaya ke sana juga."

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Ying juga bilang kalau Yaya nggak bareng dia."

"Yaah.. Padahal aku kangen Yaya."

Tas gitar yang di punggungnya bergeser kemudian ia benarkan letaknya. "Itu sih masalahmu. Udah ah ngomong dengan kau BoBoiBoy pasti nggak ada ujungnya. Ying juga pasti lagi nunggu. Aku pergi dulu!"

"Bilangin sama Ying aku titip salam buat Yaya."

"Ya iya nanti aku sampaikan!" Fang menghidupkan motornya lalu melaju di jalan dengan kecepatan sedang.

=TSIOL=

Sabar Ying sabar. Sebentar lagi pasti Fang datang kok. Dia hanya terlambat. Fuuh..

"Ying! Huh.. Ma-maaf aku terlambat." Fang sampai dengan napas tersengal.

Mendengar ada yang berbicara dengannya, Ying mendongakkan kepalanya. "Tidak mengapa yang penting kau datang. Oiya kamu mau hadiah apa dariku?"

Senyuman jahil terpatri di wajah Fang. "Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku." Fang berlutut di depan Ying.

"Eh, kok tiba-tiba gini sih. Kamu sakit ya Fang?" gugupnya. Aduh, siapa juga memang begitu bukan jika sosok yang kau kagumi melakukan hal semacam ini.

"Ya aku sakit. Sakit selalu berharap jika cintaku terbalas."

•

Aku telah berjanji menyayangimu

Lahir dan batinku

Aku telah berjanji mendampingimu

Lahir dan batinku

•

"Tapi Fang.. Aku hanya perempuan biasa. Sedangkan kau.. Kita berbeda-" Belum juga Ying melanjutkan perkataannya, Fang menempat jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Ying. Menandakan untuk diam.

"Suutt.. Kau berbeda dengan yang lain. Saat pertama kita berjumpa kumelihat mata tulusmu di sana." Fang tersenyum simpul.

"..." Mulut Ying bungkam dibuatnya.

"Aku ulangi. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Ying?"

"Tentu Fang, aku terima."

•

Andai engkau tahu ku siap mati untukmu Jiwa dan ragaku

Cukup aku dan Tuhan yang tahu

•

"Yaah.. Fang udah ambil _start_ duluan. Aku kapan dengan Yaya?" Terdapat ketiga sosok yang mengintip mereka berdua. Sebenarnya BoBoiBoy yang ajak. Gopal mah ogah-ogahan, yah kan nggak dapat traktiran dari Fang. Iwan? Hayu aja dia mah.

Sedangkan Yaya di sana bersin. Ketika BoBoiBoy menyebut namanya.

"Aku bawa gitar. Bagaimana kalo kita nyanyi?"

"Ayuk!"

Senar gitar mulai dipetik dan menghasilkan suara.

"Aku telah berjanji menyayangimu

Lahir dan batinku~" Suara Fang tak kalah merdu dengan BoBoiBoy, menurut Ying.

"Aku telah berjanji mendampingimu

Lahir dan batinku~" Momen terindah di ulang tahun idolanya yang telah menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

 ** _-Scene 2:_ Lembayung Senja-**

 **Ingat! Asyroq itu nama samaran BoBoiBoy.**

Hubungan. Hubungan akan terjadi jika manusia bertemu, entah itu sekalipun hanya sekali. Meskipun banyak orang yang tidak mempercayainya. Entah darimana teori tersebut tercipta. Alunan-alunan indah mengiringi kehidupan manusia. Dari yang bernada cepat hingga lambat.

Daun berguguran dengan semilir angin yang membawa sang daun menuju dunia bawah yang dinamakan tanah. Karena ada kalimat 'Daun yang jatuh tak akan menyalahkan sang angin'. Semua itu sudah menjadi takdir-Nya. Gemericik air mengalir dengan tenang. Angin hangat yang bersiul membuat siapapun merasa nyaman. Nada alam memang indah.

-oOo-

BoBoiBoy POV

Sejauh mata ini memandang senyuman itu yang kurindukan. Manis. Akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa kumerasa sedikit menghindar dari Yaya. Entahlah. Sejak kejadian pingsannya Yaya. Aku ragu untuk jujur. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya. Aku selalu menyamar jika ada Yaya. Akan ku kenakan topi di kepalaku. Oke, kenapa kata-kataku jadi begini?! Terkesan menyerah .. Mungkin. Akh! Kenapa aku terus-terusan begini?! Bangkit BoBoiBoy! Bangkit!

Yaya POV

Aku penasaran dengan Asroq, dia selalu memakai topi dan wajahnya .. Menurutku sih familier. Apakah aku kenal dengannya? Aku harus banyak makan vitamin. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku kepikiran dia? Oh tidak! Aku harus ke kampus, sebentar lagi kelas dimulai. Habislah aku kalau telat masuk kuliah.

Kampus diliburkan selama seminggu. Tidak ada kegiatan. Hanya mahasiswa/i yang tidak tau tengah liburlah masuk kuliah dan akhirnya mereka pulang err .. Dengan kecewa, mungkin. Termasuk Yaya. Dia celingukan karena kampus kosong. Seharusnya ramai jika sudah jam segini. Apakah Yaya terlalu awal?

"Bersama kita berjuang~"

Dering telepon Yaya terdengar. Ponsel dirogoh olehnya. Tertera siapa yang memanggil, 'Ying' .

"Ya.. Apa?! Libur seminggu?!" Mata Yaya terbuka lebar. kok dia tidak tahu ya.

"Kenapa kau nggak kasih tahu infonya dari semalam sih? Oh iyaya ponselku mati semalam." Kepala Yaya memanggut-manggut. Kini sekarang tau alasannya kenapa.

"Ya maaf aku lupa. Hey jangan ngambek gitu lah. Tidak usah. Aku ingin ke taman dulu. Makasih tawarannya. _Bye_ ~"

=TSIOL=

Hari yang tenang, indah, langit tak berawan. Damai. Kedamaian ini yang dibutuhkan BoBoiBoy. Beberapa hari belakang ini terasa suntuk baginya. Mencari suasana yang tepat untuk menikmati senja. Taman adalah pilihannya. Ia selalu membawa topinya karena takut jika tiba-tiba Yaya muncul. Juga menghindari _fans_. Karena pakaian yang dikenakan BoBoiBoy sekarang kasual. Jaket tanpa lengan berwarna biru dengan topi dimiringkan ke kanan dan sentuhan terakhir adalah matanya memakai _softlens_ berwarna biru safir. Cukup untuk penyamaran, tapi asal kau tahu BoBoiBoy seorang penggemar berat tak akan salah dalam pengamatannya.

Angin berhembus. Membiarkan pikiran menjadi tenang. Menerbangkan masalah yang terjadi sesaat. Seorang gadis duduk di kursi taman seraya memejamkan mata, hanya untuk menikmati keasrian alam. Air kolam jernih berada di pusat taman.

CEKIT!

"Ya-Yaya.. Sedang apa dia di sini?" Segera saja BoBoiBoy mengerem sepedanya. Terlihat tak jauh di tempatnya, Yaya tengah duduk santai dengan _headphone_ merah mudanya yang terpasang.

'Bukankah sedikit santai seperti ini tak apa kan? Hanya untuk hari ini. Sudah lama aku tidak kemari. Rasanya taman ini semakin indah,' batin Yaya.

"Lebih baik aku ke sana." BoBoiBoy kembali mengayuh.

"Yaya?"

"..." Tentu saja Yaya tak akan menjawab, lah ia pakai _headphone._ Ditepuklah pundak Yaya secara halus. "Eh?"

"Hai Yaya. Ketemu lagi dengan aku ya?"

"Oh Asyroq, kirain siapa tadi. Kau juga ada di sini? Dunia sempit ya, haha." Ya ampun. BoBoiBoy tidak kuat tawanya itu, umm subhanallah.

"Hanya cari ketenangan saja sih."

"Oh. Kenapa berdiri terus? Sini duduk! Kita lihat senja bersama. Sini!" Sungguh BoBoiBoy belum siap, Yaya menarik tangannya. Demi apa?! YAYA NARIK TANGAN BOBOIBOY. Oke, itu lebay

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu Yaya."

"Apa?"

"Aku ngin menjadi sahabatmu Yaya, bo-boleh?"

'Setidaknya jika aku tidak bisa menjadi pendampingnya, terlalu berharap aku. Aku masih bisa menjadi sahabatnya,' batin BoBoiBoy.

"Tentu saja boleh! Kenapa tidak? Aku senang sekali. Kau satu-satunya sahabat lelaki yang ku punya," jawab Yaya dengan riang.

 _'Satu-satunya ...'_ BoBoiBoy yakin wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Kau yakin Yaya?"

"Tidak sih."

 _'Tuh kan.'_ Pupuslah harapan BoBoiBoy.

"Sebenarnya dulu aku juga punya sahabat lelaki." Yaya menoleh sedikit pada BoBoiBoy.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya BoBoiBoy penasaran.

"Nanti Asyroq tahu sendiri kok."

"Yah .. Ayolah Yaya beritahu aku!"

"Lihat! Langitnya cantik 'kan?!"

'Diamalah mengganti topik.'

"Benar sekali cantik!" _..'Sepertimu'_

 _'Maaf .. Aku belum bisa memberitahumu. Maaf ... '_ batin gadis itu sendu.

Setelah bercengekerama sebentar, Yaya meneruskan kegiatanya yang tertunda, yaitu menikmati senja. Lain halnya dengan BoBoiBoy. Dia memang memandang matahari yang mulai tenggelam, tetapi matanya sesekali melirik Yaya.

=TSIOL=

BoBoiBoy POV

•

Manis, matamu yang menggoda

Hey manis membuatku terlupa

•

Kilatan mata _hazel_ itu dengan sedikit terpaan sinar indah, menggoda iman. Bahkan ku tak sadar sekarang benar-benar menghadapmu hanya sekedar memandang mata itu.

•

Manis, sadarkah kau ku pandangi

Hey manis tolong lihatku di sini

•

Ternyata kau tak sadar ya. Tidak mengapa. Jika kau sadar sedang ditatap. Pastilah aku salting. Lucu sekali diriku.

Khayalan BoBoiBoy

Di sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi tanaman indah. Dunia cerah, tak ada kebisingan. Terdapat sepasang kekasih. Keduanya bahagia. Rayu-merayu.

•

Wahai manis apakah kau manusia

Sungguh manis

•

Yaya kau manis sekali sih? Kau ini manusia bukan sih? Kok manis sekali!"

"Aku manusia BoBoiBoy, kau pikir aku pemanis apa?"

"Uhh .. Bagiku kau bidadari Yaya!" Ditoel pipi kekasih tersayangnya.

"Baru sadar. Heh dari dulu aku memang seperti ini!" Senyum kemenangan terpatri dari sang putri.

•

Hey manis jangan sombong

Memujamu bukan karena ku cinta

Hey manis jangan sombong

Cantik rupa bukan segalanya

•

"Sombong. Memang kau pikir aku cinta kepadamu Yaya?"

"Ku tak peduli. Lalu?"

"Rupa memang cantik. Tapi kelakuan cantik kah?"

•

Hey manis wahai manis

Bersyukurlah wajahmu manis

•

Itu bohong. Wajah Yaya sedang merajuk itu gemesin. Minta dicubit! Meskipun kena pukulan 'sayang'.

•

Tapi manis hey hey manis

Aku goda kamu jangan nangis

•

"Ululu~ Jangan ngambek lah! Aku bercanda." Hidung Yaya cubit dengan gemas.

 _Well,_ jika Yaya nangis, runtuhlah harga diri sebagai pemuda berwibawa.

"Roq.. Asroq.. ASROQ! Ingat daratan hei! Jangan lihatin aku terus seperti itu." Lambaian tangan tepat di muka BoBoiBoy menyertak dari halusinasi indahnya, siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Yaya.

"Ha? Maaf! Maaf, habisnya kamu manis Yaya. Ups! Ah lupakan! Lupakan saja perkataanku tadi."

'Tadi dia bilang apa? Manis?'

"Oh baiklah. Ya sudah. Aku duluan yah? Ini sudah mau maghrib, lagipun sepertinya sebentar lagi mau hujan .. Brr , dingin." Angin tanda hujan itu menusuk pada kulit Yaya. Syalnya dipererat namun sedikit longgar bisa-bisa jika terlalu erat yang ada malah Yaya tercekik. Ia cari kehangatan darinya.

"Mau ku antar pulang?" tawar BoBoiBoy.

"Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini kok. Dipertigaan sana, jalan kaki saja lah," tolak Yaya halus.

"Oh ya! Sama lah! Aku juga di perkomplekan sana." Antusias si vokalis. "Pegangan ya! Aku mau ngebut."

"Huwaaa! Pelan-pelan Asyroq!" Syal Yaya berkibar dengan indah. Orangnya? Yaya memegang bahu BoBoiBoy karena takut jatuh.

"Rumahmu di mana Yaya?"

"Yang ada pagarnya .." jawab Yaya dengan tidak berdosa.

"Perumahan semua di sini di pagari, yang benar lah."

"Sudah jalan saja. Nanti aku sebutin lewat mana saja. Kalau sudah sampai juga dikasih tau."

ZRASH!

Tepat setelah Yaya mengucapkan itu rinai hujan turun dengan indahnya mengguyur kedua insan yang berbocengan.

BoBoiBoy mengubah arah topinya ke depan sedikit turun, melindungi pandangannya.

"Yaya, Ying sudah jadian ya?"

"Dia mah dekat sama laki-laki saja jarang, sepertinya belum sih. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ku pikir dia sudah jadian sama Fang."

"Kau tau darimana Asyroq?" _Fix_ , Yaya penasaran sebenarnya tujuan pembicaraan ini kemana.

"Sempat lihat Fang nembak Ying di pasar malam tempo hari lalu."

"APA?!" Bahu BoBoiBoy terguncang hebat.

"Woop jangan goyang-goyang nanti jatuh!" BoBoiBoy berusaha menyeimbangkan kembali sepeda yang sempat goyah tadi. "Sampai segitunya tahu sahabat udah jadian." BoBoiBoy terkekeh kecil.

"Habisnya kaget. Secara Fang itu 'kan idolanya Ying. Eh, taunya malah jadian. Tidak percaya Ying sudah tertarik sama lelaki " jelas Yaya berapi-api.

"Kau lucu sekali. Jadi rumahmu yang mana?"

"Ah, sampai lupa. Berhenti di dekat toko bunga saja. Rumahku yang ada pagar putih."

"Oke." Setelah menjalankan sepedanya akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Makasih Asyroq, kapan-kapan hujan-hujanan lagi ya?" Seluruhnya sudah basah tak tersisa.

"Haha .. Tentu saja. Kalau ada waktu .." Kalimat terakhir terdengar lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

"Lanjut ngobrolnya di _chatroom_ saja ya? _Bye_ , Assalamu'alaikum." Yaya masuk ke rumahnya yang cukup sederhana dengan senyuman hangat.

"Wa'alaikumsalam," balas BoBoiBoy, ia yakin nanti malam akan menjadi malam yang indah dengan ponsel kesayangannya.

Di balik senja aku menemukanmu. Sinar jingga yang menemaniku. Bersamamu, di akhir hari hujan itu turun. Memberikan kesejukan yang didamba-dambakan sang pohon kekeringan. Pernah ku bermimpi jika dirimu akan menjadi milikku. Akankah itu jadi kenyataan? Atau hanya kenyataan pahit. Mengenalmu aku menemukan sosok yang ku rindukan.

 **'Apakah kau sudah ada pilihan hati Yaya?'**

 _To be continued?_

\-- Semoga ada yang baca :')

Makasih udah nyempatin baca _chapter_ ini :D

Adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan _fic_ ini? Maaf lama ya :(

Kelamaan gak sih aku gak lanjut? Akhir kata ...

Selamat menunggu _chapter_ berikutnya :'

 ** _What's Your Opinion?_**

 **19.08.2018**

 **Kuningan, Jawa Barat**

 **Regards**

 **Syifa589**


	6. Chapter 05

**_Disclaimer:_ BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta Studios/Monsta**

 ** _Warning: Typo(s)_ merajam, _AU! Music Life,_ Asyroq _aka_ BoBoiBoy**

 ** _RnR?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Don't like, Don't read!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy reading_** ** _!1!1!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Satu kebohongan akan menimbulkan kebohongan yang lain. Pepatah tersebut memang benar adanya, sekalinya berbohong, kebohongan yang lain akan muncul. Tidak akan ada habisnya.

Asyroq atau yang sebenarnya adalah BoBoiBoy melakukannya. Memang dia terkadang menyamar hanya untuk menghindari kejaran para penggemar. Namun kali ini ia telah berbuat lebih jauh, berbohong tentang identitas aslinya hanya untuk dekat dengan seorang gadis. Berdosakah ia untuk itu?

Di sudut hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia haruslah jujur terhadap Yaya, walau bagaimana pun juga ia seperti menipu gadis tersebut. Namun di sudut yang lain pula justru mengatakan tidak apa-apa, toh itu hanya cara untuk mendekati seseorang agar lebih akrab, seolah sugesti tersebut membela BoBoiBoy. Jika terus seperti ini yang ada hanya lahir dilema semata.

"BoBoiBoy, silakan keluar dari kelas saya jika masih melamun!" tegur dosen yang mengisi kuliah. Seorang wanita berumur kepala tiga menjatuh pandangkan ke mahasiswa yang dengan seenaknya melamun di dalam kelasnya.

BoBoiBoy tersentak, dengan cepat ia menggeleng. "Maaf, Bu. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," ujar BoBoiBoy untuk mempertahankan dirinya dalam kelas.

Masih untung Yaya tidak sekelas dengan pemuda bertopi itu. Bisa gawat jika Yaya tahu siapa namanya lewat orang lain, apalagi di hadapan seorang dosen.

Pikiran BoBoiBoy dengan segera memfokuskan kembali ke kuliah dari sang dosen. Semenjak kenal Yaya, BoBoiBoy sering terkalut memikirkan gadis yang identik dengan penampilan merah mudanya.

=TSIOL=

Pada saat istirahat makan siang banyak mahasiswa/i yang berkumpul di depan mading. Sebuah poster menarik perhatian, 'Kontes Musik Dalam Rangka Ulang Tahun Kampus'. Hadiahnya pun lumayan dan syarat yang diajukan juga tidak begitu sulit. Beberapa diantara mereka merasa tertarik dengan kontes tersebut. Di setiap tahun pasti diadakan perlombaan semacam ini.

"Lihat, Yaya! Ini pasti akan menyenangkan 'kan? Apalagi banyak yang ahli dalam bidang musik di kampus ini!" antusias Ying saat melihat poster di sana.

Yaya di sebelah hanya mengangguk sedikit. Sejujurnya mereka sudah ada di kantin. Perutnya sudah meronta ingin diisi, karena lagi-lagi Yaya melupakan sarapan paginya. Dan yang paling mengesalkan adalah ia malah diseret Ying kemari untuk melihat apa yang diributkan.

"Ya, bukankah itu bagus? Kampus akan ramai dengan acara seperti ini." Yaya menarik lengan Ying pelan untuk kembali ke kantin. Ia sudah merasa lapar.

Ying sedikit kewalahan oleh tarikan Yaya. "Pelan-pelan, Yaya. Kantinnya juga tidak akan lari."

"Aku sudah tidak tahan ..."

Untungnya kantin tidak terlalu ramai, jadi mereka berdua langsung mendapatkan tempat duduk. "Kamu ingin pesan apa? Biar aku saja yang mengantre," tanya Ying.

"Seperti biasa saja. Tolong cepat sedikit ya Ying, aku sudah lapar."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

=TSIOL=

Sementara keributan di depan mading masihlah berlanjut, ada beberapa yang begitu penasaran. Salah satunya ialah para personel Breeze yang memandang poster dengan ketertarikan untuk ikut kontes musik.

"Jadi kita bakal ikutan kontes ini?" tanya Gopal ragu.

"Tentu saja, kita harus ikutan! Sudah lama kita tidak berpartisipasi dalam kontes semacam ini. Selalunya manggung terus!" balas BoBoiBoy semangat seraya menepuk bahu Gopal.

Namun Fang menyela, "Hoy! Jadwal manggung mau dikemanakan? Kau mau diomeli manajer, BoBoiBoy?!"

Ingatkan mereka pada manajer galak yang pasti protes. Sebab nantinya mereka akan semakin sibuk dan menyebabkan kondisi tubuh yang tidak akan stabil.

"Cih, sekali ini saja. Lagipula manajer pasti mengerti keinginan kita," balas BoBoiBoy sengit.

"Oh ya? Ya sudah, kau saja yang minta izin ke manajer."

Dari sini pertengkaran adu mulut dimulai. Sedangkan Gopal dan Iwan hanya _sweatdrop_ melihatnya, sudah biasa dengan perdebatan antara BoBoiBoy dan Fang.

"Hei, sudahlah kalian," lerai Gopal.

"Diamlah, Gopal!" sentak mereka bersamaan. Niat hati ingin melerai, malah disentak.

Satu pelajaran, jangan melerai BoBoiBoy dan Fang jika kamu tidak memiliki keberanian untuk siap dibentak. Hanya satu orang yang bisa melakukannya yaitu sang manajer.

=TSIOL=

Kini malam menjemput hari. Kampus sudah agak sepi, tetapi ada beberapa mahasiswa/i yang justru masuk dikarenakan ada kelas malam.

Lampu di pinggir jalan pula mulai menyala menerangi dalam gelap.

Tidak jauh dari sana terdapat sebuah rumah minimalis yang ditinggali oleh Fang, BoBoiBoy, Gopal, dan Iwan. Rumah yang mereka sewa untuk tinggal sementara di Pulau Rintis dari hasil patungan.

"Persediaan bahan makanan kita hampir habis. Dan sekarang bagian kau, BoBoiBoy, untuk belanja," titah Fang saat melihat kulkas yang semakin kosong.

"Tidak bisakah nanti saja?" tawar BoBoiBoy. Ia memandang Fang malas. Ayolah, ia tengah asyik menonton TV dengan tayangan acara komedi kesukaan BoBoiBoy.

"Kalau ingin kelaparan, ya silakan saja. Aku tidak tanggung jawab jika besok tidak ada sarapan," balas Fang santai.

" _Bla bla bla bla,_ ayo Gopal temani aku belanja!" BoBoiBoy menarik Gopal bersamanya tidak lupa mengambil uang belanjaan dari Fang.

Jadwal untuk berbelanja, membersihkan rumah, dan lainnya memang sudah ditentukan semenjak mereka tiba di Pulau Rintis. Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan atas usulan dari Tuan Fang yang terhormat.

 _Supermarket_ 24 jam yang tidak terlalu jauh memungkinkan Gopal dan BoBoiBoy capai hanya dengan jalan kaki.

"Kenapa daftar belanjaanmu sangat banyak sih, Gopal? Coba lihat! Sedangkan punyaku dan yang lainnya hanya beberapa saja dan sisanya kebutuhan kita bersama," omel BoBoiBoy saat melihat kertas daftar belanjaan yang begitu panjang dan sebagian besar hanya kebutuhan Gopal.

Sedangkan Gopal hanya mampu tertawa garing.

Gopal termasuk paling boros diantara mereka berempat. Uang yang diberikan oleh manajer sebagai jatah bulanan juga sering cepat habis, alhasil Gopal selalu berutang kepada yang lain. Bahkan BoBoiBoy mencatatnya dalam buku khusus dan oh, ingatkan dia untuk menagihnya nanti selepas dari _supermarket_.

Satu troli penuh. Bagaimana mereka berdua membawanya pulang nanti? Mungkin cara meminjam troli adalah jawaban yang tepat, mengingat jarak rumah dekat dan tidak akan mampu membawanya tanpa kendaraan.

Pemuda bertopi itu mendesah lelah. Ternyata beli sesuatu yang cukup banyak itu selelah ini. "Sekarang bagianmu yang bayar, Gopal. Aku tunggu di luar," ujar BoBoiBoy melenggang pergi.

Gopal mendengkus kesal. "Kau menyuruhku untuk bayar, tapi uangnya ada padamu. Oh, kau baik hati sekali, BoBoiBoy." Ia menarik kerah belakang sahabatnya.

"Hehehe ... maaf. Ini uangnya. Dah!" Kali ini BoBoiBoy benar-benar melenggang keluar.

"Huh! Selalu saja begitu."

=TSIOL=

'BRUK!'

Suara tubrukan tampak keras mengagetkan Yaya. Refleks ia berujar, "Ma-maaf, saya tidak sengaja."

"Eh, tidak apa-apa." Yaya merasa kenal dengan suara ini, sontak ia mendongkak.

"Asyroq! / Yaya!" seru kedua orang itu bersamaan.

BoBoiBoy mengulurkan tangannya. "Maaf, aku menabrakmu."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat dan terjebak dalam keheningan. Tidak menyangka dapat berjumpa kembali dalam keadaan yang tidak diduga. Merasa _de_ _javu_ , eh?

Sampai sebuah suara membuyarkan keheningan tersebut. "BoBoiBoy, ayo pulang!"

Itu suara Gopal. Tubuh BoBoiBoy. Seperti ada sebongkah es balok menimpanya dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Untuk pertama kalinya BoBoiBoy merutuki kedatangan Gopal di sampingnya.

 _'Ck, sial. Ini bukan saat yangyang tepat.'_

Sama dengan BoBoiBoy, Yaya terbelalak sedikit. Jelas ia hafal siapa yang bernama BoBoiBoy itu. Salah satu orang populer belakangan ini. Lantas kenapa pemuda bertubuh sedikit gempal itu memanggil Asyroq dengan nama BoBoiBoy? Apa jangan-jangan ...

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya patah-patah ke arah Asyroq atau mungkin ialah BoBoiBoy.

"BoBoiBoy ...?"

 ** _To Be Continued ––_**

A/N:

Hayoloh itu gimana? /plak

Udah lama nggak _up_ :") Masih ada yang baca 'kan? Terima kasih sudah sudi membacanya XD

 _Review, please_ :D

30.12.2018

Kuningan, Jawa Barat

Salam Rindu,

Cuzhae


End file.
